falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
They Went That-a-Way
}} |trophy =Silver }} They Went That-a-Way an achievement/trophy and the first main quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Primm * Go to Primm, a bit south-east down the road from Goodsprings. * Go to either the Vikki and Vance Casino to talk to Johnson Nash, who will ask the Courier to free Deputy Beagle (beginning the quest My Kind of Town), or go directly to Deputy Beagle inside the Bison Steve Hotel. To obtain the next location, either threaten the deputy with a Speech skill of at least 40 or obtain Deputy Beagle's journal. There are three ways to obtain Deputy Beagle's journal. * Free Deputy Beagle. After this, he can be convinced to help clear out the rest of the hotel with a Speech skill of at least 25. If he is spoken to before exiting the hotel and the Courier offers to give him a gun, his inventory will be opened. There his journal can be taken. Note that this is the only way to obtain the journal without accruing negative Karma. * Kill Deputy Beagle and loot the journal off his corpse. * Pickpocket the journal from Deputy Beagle. Doing this at any time will cause negative Karma. After obtaining and reading the journal, or if Deputy Beagle has told the Courier the next location, the next stage of the quest will begin: heading to Novac through Nipton. Nipton * Head to Nipton (down the road south, then east). Upon arrival, the Courier will be approached by Oliver Swanick, who will claim to have won a 'lottery' there. The player may choose to continue on to Novac, skipping the remaining optional encounters, or investigate Nipton further. * Entering the store on the left, the Courier will find Boxcars, who tells them that the Legion took a few hostages, and that they need to go to Novac. Speaking to him about this opens up the quest Booted. One can also gain Karma by giving Boxcars Med-X. * Lastly, Vulpes Inculta addresses the Courier if they approach the town hall. He will tell them to spread word of what the Legion has done, giving the mission Cold, Cold Heart. An important thing to note is that if Boone has been brought as a companion from Novac prior to visiting Nipton, he will start attacking the Legion regardless, rendering Vulpes hostile and unable to be talked to. (Note: Caesar's Legion Fame can be gained when speaking to Vulpes Inculta about the events that happened at Nipton. Proceed through the dialogue asking what happened until given the dialogue to agree with the method that Vulpes used. Upon agreeing the Caesar's Legion fame will be achieved.) Novac * On the way to Novac, the Courier will be ambushed by several Viper gunslingers if they travel by the road up the hill. There are 4 - 5 on the ground with 2 above on the rocks, and at least one grenade rifle. * At Novac, ask around and find Manny Vargas (located in the Dinky the T-Rex during the daytime). * Go through the Dino Bite gift shop and talk to Manny: ** He will make the Courier clear out a building to the west, the REPCONN test site, before he tells them anything, beginning Come Fly With Me. However, if one wants to skip REPCONN, just go to Manny Vargas's motel room and activate the terminal there, a file called "Message: Khan hospitality" will be present; it says that the attackers are headed to Boulder City. ** Manny can be killed, and the necessary quest item will be on his corpse. ** The holotape can also be pickpocketed. Either looting or stealing the holotape bypasses Come Fly With Me. ** With the Confirmed Bachelor perk, the Courier can tell Manny that he sees he's been neglected. Manny decides that the Courier's a nice guy, and will say where the Khans are heading. Boulder City * Manny will then tell the Courier that the Khans went to Boulder City. * Go there and begin the quest Boulder City Showdown. About halfway through, when talking to Jessup, the quest will be completed * If the showdown is ended peacefully, good reputation will be gained with the Great Khans and Jessup will give the Courier a quest item, Benny's engraved cigarette lighter. Quest stages Notes * This quest can be completed at any time by simply going inside the The Tops Casino and finding Benny there. * The holotape on Manny/his diary entry is from McMurphy, whose corpse can be found at the back of the building where Jessup can be found. * If the Courier is vilified by the Legion, Vulpes will attack them on sight and the quest Cold, Cold Heart will be unobtainable. * If this quest is completed before speaking with Trudy from Goodsprings, it prevents her from displaying a dialogue option which initiates the unmarked quest Trudy's Radio Repair. * If the quest My Kind of Town is completed before talking to Deputy Beagle about Benny, the dialogue option will not be present, although this can be fixed by pickpocketing his journal off him. Behind the scenes * The name of this quest is a frequently used and parodied Western B-movie line, much like, "Let's head 'em off at the pass!" * Upon first talking to Jessup, one of the possible responses to his surprise at the Courier's survival is "I got better..." This is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Category:Fallout: New Vegas quests de:Da sind sie lang! pt:They Went That-a-Way ru:Расследование uk:Розслідування